Minor Dilemmas
by Just Maritza
Summary: September 2010 Picture Challenge. Brian and our beloved couple have some issues to deal with.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman**_

* * *

**Minor Dilemmas**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**September 23, 2010  
**

Hauling his schoolbooks for him, Sully walked alongside a very sullen young Brian.

"So…why the long face?"

"I donno," ceasing further communication.

"Com'on we're buddies, friends talk to each other."

"Not if you're gonna be my Pa."

Sully immediately bent eye level before the lad. "Just cause I'm gonna be your Pa in a few months don't mean we can't be friends and talk. That ain't ever gonna change."

"Well…, the kids at school said you will; get all strict and wanna make me do stuff pa's make their kids do."

"But, being your Pa is what you always wanted ever since before Dr. Mike came to town. Pa's help guide and protect their kids."

"I know…it's just… we ain't gonna have fun anymore."

"Sure we will. W…What do you think will happen when me and your Ma finally marry? Forget how to have fun?"

"Nah, not really, well…Steven's ma married someone who treated him real nice buying him stuff and everything, and now all he does is order him to do chores and won't let him have any fun."

"Brian, you have to understand that even though I ain't your real Pa, I'm going to do my best to be the best Pa you ever had, but I'm gonna expect to have some respect and for you to pull your weight as you always done with Dr. Mike. We are gonna be a family—loving and working together, as well as have fun. Just cause I'm marrying your Ma, don't mean our friendship has to end."

"I know…it's just…never mind…"

"Brian, if you have anything else on your mind, you know I'm here for ya."

"Yeah, I know. Can I just hang with my friends instead of getting that pie with ya?"

"Uh…sure," and off Brian scrambled.

"Hey, don't forget you have homework to…," the rest of his words fluttered into the air as the boy disappeared around the corner. Sully stood there a little stunned, not sure how to proceed with Brian's obvious despair. He sensed there was something more to his aloofness and towards the clinic he headed seeking the boy's Ma.

"Dr. Mike, you in?" he called out ringing the bell.

Michaela flung opened the door, wishing he'd call her by her given name—after all, they were engaged. "Oh, Sully, I'm sorry Brian is shutting you out."

"How did you…?"

"Side window is open," she ushered him in pulling him in a heartfelt embrace.

"What am I doing wrong?" He sighed dejectedly. "Maybe I ain't cut out to be a Pa."

"Sully, you are already," proudly proclaiming, "A wonderful Pa to _**our**_ children."

He pulled back taking a good look at her with a grateful smile, _**"Our children?"**_

"Yes…"

"That's what I love about you; you always know how to make me feel better."

"And I love you for the same reason."

"Good," and kissed her appreciatively.

"Sully, I think I know what's troubling Brian."

"And?"

"Perhaps Brian realizes he might not be the youngest in the family for too long."

"Huh?"

"Before mother had her miscarriage, I was jealous at the prospect of no longer being the youngest and that father would love the baby more, especially if it was a boy."

"What happened?"

"That's when father started taking me to his practice and showing me his work, even letting me assist and the rest is history as you can see. It helped ease my guilty conscious for wishing mother wasn't expecting."

"That couldn't have been easy. Did your mother know?"

"No, father convinced me it wouldn't be wise as it wasn't my fault. I finally told her after father's death and was surprised she didn't blame me."

Looking intently into her eyes and lovingly caressing her face, "You think I otta show Brian my work at the new homestead?"

"You could let him help you. He's growing up and needs to feel that his idol takes him seriously about his capabilities."

"Good thing I'm marrying a smart lady. I'll do just that."

* * *

All Saturday morning Brian and Sully pleasantly worked at the new homestead, then towards the creek for some much needed nourishment—Sully hoping Brian would open up.

"Thanks Sully for letting me help ya with the homestead. Can I come again?"

"Sure, as often as you want, in fact tomorrow I'll need ya to help me shellac."

"Okay," remaining silent.

"Brian—something on your mind?"

"It's just that…," long pause. "Once you marry Ma… you'll forget about _**me**_**…"**

"I'd never do that?"

"The kids at school said all you'll wanna do is make your own baby and be busy with him."

Sully tugged the boy close, "Brian….I am never, _**ever**_ gonna forget about you. You're already my son. Even if a little one comes along, I wouldn't be able to do with him a lot of the stuff I can do with ya, not for a long while. You'll always be my boy."

"Really?

"Yeah, really."

Suddenly staring exuberantly at him, "Will it be alright if I call ya Pa now?"

"Brian, I will be honor."

And the child hugged him back, happily calling him, "Pa."

"Let's say we ditch work, and go fishing and swimming the rest of the day?"

"Okay…Sul…I mean Pa. Sounds weird cause I always called ya Sully."

"S'alright, and Brian, I'm mighty proud of ya for doing excellent work today."

"Thanks Pa," embracing him again, before they took the afternoon off for some fun in the sun, and further father and son bounding.

* * *

After the family had their supper of plenty of fish Colleen gladly cooked thanks to Brian and Sully, the happily engaged couple sat cozily outside for their evening coffee and chat or just to drink in the evening or each other before parting regretfully for the evening.

"Thanks for your insight about Brian," drawing her closer by her waist. "You were right; he was worried about my ignoring him once we married. I'll just have to make a conscious effort not to get so caught up with my lovely future bride," and winked at her for added affect.

"You're welcome," on to him feeling self-conscious; she flashed him a brilliant, yet hesitant smile under the moonlit sky making her all the more appealing. "Oh, just drink your coffee."

But Sully had other ideas in taking their coffee mugs away and hungrily descended upon her lips devouring them; and she couldn't help but to open up to him and taste to her heart's content—Wolf pawing his nozzle down, probably thinking_, __**not again.**_

"Wow, that's some_** KISS**_," let out Sully gasping for air."

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to… lead you… _**on**_," feeling a bit embarrassed as she touched her inflamed cheeks.

"_**Michaela…**_ it's alright," he said gently stroking her flushed face. We're just eager to be with each other. Don't worry, the house will be ready in no time and you'll have your wedding day and night as plan with no regrets."

"Say it again," enthusiastically gazing up at him.

"What? About us being eager?"

"My name…you said my name for the first time and I like how it sounds slipping melodiously from your lips. Say it again, please."

"In my heart and soul, and in my thoughts, you've always been _**Mi-chae-laaa**_ to me from the very first time I first lay eyes on ya at Bray's Mercantile. For now, if you don't mind, I liked to call ya Michaela in private till our wedding, when I know we belong to each other and are free to love one another full heartily."

"Oh, Sully, how did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful and romantic man?"

"You deserve to be treated with love, tenderness and respect. I'm the one who's lucked out with such an incredible, amazing and beautiful loving woman."

"Don't you ever let-up?" she expressed incredulously amazed.

"Nope, I don't wanna stop loving ya. I…I…" again unable to resist, he claimed her mouth, and passionately their mouths mated before the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Uh-hmm…sorry—was just on my way to the barn for some uh…shut eyes. Goodnight," and off Matthew awkwardly escaped as quickly as he could away from the ardent scene he regretted seeing once again. _**Can't they ever wait till they're married to be alone?**_

Pulling apart the couple fell into each other in a fit of shameless giggles.

"I…ya… think that was our cue to stop before things get carried away and a little one comes along prematurely."

A gasp escaped loudly before she let out…"Sully!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "Don't tell me you're still shocked over what loving couples do," then whispered, "at night… all alone… _**under the covers…?"**_ he purposely rumbled the last bit into her ear, rattling her.

"Oh, you…!" and she tried to swat him knowing the kind of wanton dream she'd have tonight all his doing.

But he caught her hand, "Here, this is better," and tenderly kissed it placing another over her forehead. "Night—Sleep well my love," and jogged off before she could do anything about it. "And dream of me!" his words trailing, disappearing into the woods.

"Oh, that man!" she vented, before sighing. "Goodnight Sully!" she lovingly responded before retreating inside. _**I wonder if there is any truth to my taking a cold bath.**_

_**The End...Thanks for reading...  
**_


End file.
